Every Kiss Begins With A K (Hatake)
by EmpressNariko
Summary: Kakashi was thoroughly disappointed with his welcome home kiss after his mission. It was time to teach Sakura all the things a kiss can mean. But will he be able to stop with just one kiss? A collection of kisses, one a day for the next 14 days.
1. Friendship

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

* * *

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out.

"Hmm?" she hummed distractedly. She was caught up reading notes and medical journals on the living room couch. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her—feet tucked to the side of her, wearing one of his shirts and completely absorbed in research.

"I'm leaving on a diplomatic mission, but I'll be back in a few days." He had stopped by before taking off, wanting a goodbye kiss from his girlfriend. However he knew that when she got this caught up in reading like this, she was not easily distracted. "Sakura?"

Finally she broke her concentration from her books and looked up at him. The sight of him always brought a smile to her face. They had been secretly dating for just over a year now. She was unsure how their friends and family would take their relationship, given their age difference and former positions of teacher-student. It was even more of capricious situation since he was the Hokage. She loved him, however, dating Kakashi Hatake was a challenge. Regardless of how enigmatic he was, he always made sure to find her before and after leaving the village, never embarking without a goodbye and a goodbye kiss.

She set the books aside, slipped off the worn-down couch and moved to stand before him. Kakashi stood a head taller than she was, but she liked that. For all the power and strength that she wielded, she adored feeling feminine and dainty when she was around him. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. She loved playing with the hair there as it always seemed to send a slight tremour down his spine.

Tilting her head up, she leaned in for a kiss. Before pressing her lips against his, she gave him a whispered warning. "You better come home safe and sound, otherwise, I'll be really mad at you." She closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his.

"Yes Sakura, I'll come home to you. Always," he murmured against her lips.

Three days passed quickly for the pair of them even though they were away from each other—both of them getting caught up in their busy jobs. When Kakashi finally returned to Konoha he felt a type of relief that he always felt whenever he made it home. The balm further unfurled when he made it to Sakura's place, to let her know that he was home.

Silently entering her apartment, he came across the all too familiar scene of Sakura reading medical research books while sitting on the couch. So absorbed in her studies, she didn't even notice him at first.

Kakashi felt both overjoyed and peaceful watching his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again—to hold her, to feel her warmth, to kiss her. It was these things that he always missed the most when he was away from her.

He walked to the back of the couch and leaned over her studious form. "Sakura," he whispered. He saw her briefly startle as he wrapped his arms around her as he crouched down behind her.

"Welcome back, Kakashi," she commented distractedly. She smiled at him and reached up and blindly groped for his head. Her hand landed on his ear and she patted him there, and then got sucked back into what she was reading—completely ignoring him.

Briefly stunned with her actions, he pulled back and stood up to his full height behind the couch.

"Sakura. My eyes are up here," he said loudly and blandly. He was used to her absent-mindedness when she got caught up reading. This wouldn't be the first time (nor the last) that he would have to take the book out of her hands before he was able to get her attention.

"Hold on Kakashi, I think I might have just found a cure for—Hey!" she cried out as the book was pulled from her hands.

"I'm coming back from a harrowing mission, and that's all I get?" he complained teasingly.

Sakura huffed while laughing at his humorously bitter glare. Reaching behind her, she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down roughly. She placed a loud smacking kiss on his cheek while stealing the book out of his grasp. Once she had it back in her possession, she leaned forward to make notes on the information she just discovered.

Sure, he knew that her work was important—especially since she's used her brilliance and skills to save his life more than once—but still. Her lack of enthusiasm nagged at him.

"That's it? That's all I get after coming back from a mission?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"Oh Kakashi, calm down. It was just a boring diplomatic mission to Sand and you had an ANBU escort. Naruto told me that himself. Plus I just kissed you, what more do you want?" She was already busily scribbling down notes from whatever she was researching.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked skeptically.

She waved a hand absently at him, absorbed in her work. "A kiss is a kiss. And I need to get these notes down before I forget what I just discovered."

He lightly grabbed onto her ponytail and tugged, trying to get her to look at him. "Seriously, you call that a kiss? And, you think all kisses are equal?" He couldn't believe that this was her opinion, even knowing that she was distracted.

Sakura pulled her head forward, dragging her hair out of his fingers and continued to furiously scribble down notes. "Just let me get this information down and then I promise I will greet you properly." She continued to dart her eyes between her research and her notes, trying to get everything important down, which would only take another second.

"Nope, you had your chance—"

"Okay, I'm done with my notes now." She paused and looked up at her boyfriend, and saw his skeptical face.

"If you really believe there's only one type of kiss, then it's time I taught you differently," he stated authoritatively.

"Wait, what?" Sakura laughed, confused at his tone. She knew that there were a few different types of kisses, but she honestly didn't understand why Kakashi was getting so worked up over this.

"Over the next few days, I'm going to show you all the ways of how to kiss."

Sakura looked at him thinking he had a marble loose. "According to whom?" she asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Me. And my vast knowledge from the Icha Icha Collection," he said haughtily.

"Ummm... okay. Well, while you figure your plan of attack, I made you a bento box and it's in the fridge." Sakura picked up her research again as she heard Kakashi moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She knew that it was one of those times when she wasn't going to win the argument, especially with the way he had his mind set.

She knew she could have handled his coming home better, but having just had a major breakthrough with her research had her excited. Sakura hoped that Kakashi wasn't too hurt by her aloofness, she just got caught up in her notes.

The refrigerator door shut and she once more heard his footsteps approach her. He cast a shadow over her as he approached.

"This looks delicious, Sakura. Thank you," he said as he knelt before her. He moved her book off to the side while leaning into her. He carefully removed one of his gloves, slowly and methodically, making sure she was watching him.

"This is a kiss of thanks and friendship," he stated as his hand slipped to her chin and gently swept a finger along her cheek. His hand finally settled on her chin and he pulled her forward.

Sakura's was never exactly sure what to expect with Kakashi when he was like this. Her breath caught in her chest as he leaned in—she could smell his clean scent, which means that he took the time to wash up before coming to visit her. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt, especially since it was atypical for Kakashi to be so expressive with his emotions.

Ever so slowly he pushed himself against her. He was grinning his classic smirk that always did funny things to her heart. Just when she thought he was going to press his lips to hers, he angled his head slightly up and pressed his lips ever so gently to her forehead, just over her diamond seal mark.

A light press of his warm lips and a puff of his breath, and he backed away from her.

"Thank you for making me lunch," he whispered as he kept his face close to hers. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, which attracted Sakura's attention to them. She moved in to press her lips once more against Kakashi's, but was surprised when he moved back.

"Nope, that's all you get. One new lesson each day to teach you about the different types of kisses. That should be enough to teach you properly," he hummed with conviction.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, slack-jawed, as he rose from his kneeling position and walked away from her.

"That's it? You're leaving?"

"Yep. Tomorrow's a new day, and I'm looking forward to our next lesson."

Kakashi had reached her door and bent to do up his shoes as he prepared to leave.

"Ummm..."

"Take care Sakura," he said jovially as he left, leaving Sakura stumped and confused on the couch.

* * *

13 more chapters to be posted: one a day... stay tuned!

Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews!

Thank you!


	2. Tender

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

* * *

Kakashi silently crept into Sakura's room. He missed her. He missed her scent, the feel of her, her warmth—he just missed everything about her. So he put his shinobi training to good use and crawl into her bed without waking her. So, he was very pleased with himself.

It was almost two in the morning, and all of Konoha was asleep. Kakashi knew that she'd be getting up in a few hours for her hospital shift, but when he arrived home last night and tried to settle in his bed without her, he found he couldn't fall asleep. At first he thought it was because of the mock argument they had the day before, but they both knew that it was more of a silly little game between them than anything else. He had to admit that he loved pushing her buttons by teasing her to the brink of her sanity with either his words or his body. It was a familiar scheme between them ever since they started dating.

Because they had known each other for so long before they had become romantically involved, it had been surprisingly easy to trust the other, and take their relationship to the next step. He never thought that he would get this with her or anyone else for that matter. However, once he started dating her, he couldn't get enough of her.

It was probably past time that they come clean about their relationship to their friends. He didn't want Sakura thinking that he was embarrassed or ashamed by her. But for now, he would just enjoy spending some quality time with a sleeping Sakura.

Kakashi adjusted himself on her bed so that he rested on his side with one hand supporting his head, while his other hand itched to reach forward to graze her soft skin. He noticed when he had joined her in her bed that she was wrapped up in another one of the shirts she had 'borrowed' from him. It seemed that he wasn't the only one missing their significant other.

Finally giving in, he reached out and dragged a fingertip down her exposed shoulder to her hand. As if knowing he was there, she turned towards him and pushed her face closer to his chest. He almost chuckled when he noticed her breathing in his scent.

Rather than waking her up, he settled down and tried to get a little sleep for himself—now that they were both comfortable and together. He slipped his arm to above her head and let her snuggle into him and finally shut his eyes for a bit.

When he opened his eyes again, thinking that only a few minutes had passed, he noticed that the sun was now shining through the window behind her bed. Sakura had drifted closer to him, now lying half on top of him, with her head heavy on his chest. Knowing that she liked it, he started playing with her hair, enjoying the silky strands himself as they slipped through his calloused fingertips.

Sakura briefly pressed her face into his chest further as she fought waking up. It was still a few minutes earlier than her alarm clock, but she knew Kakashi was here and she was half on top of him. It was her most favourite place to be.

"Good morning," he yawned.

Pressing her face into him and inhaling his calming scent one last time, she tipped her head up to look at him. "Morning," she mumbled. "When did you get here?" she asked as she placed a hand under her chin to support her head on his chest.

"Sometime around 2 am. I couldn't seem to fall asleep without you, and I didn't think you'd mind me joining you." He reached out and ran his fingers down her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

Sakura nearly melted as he played with her hair—it was one of her weaknesses, which he seemed to love taking advantage of. And while he loved taking advantage of tender moments like this, she always enjoyed watching him when he was unguarded like this. There was something so raw and vulnerable about him when he was just waking up.

Kakashi gently shifted his hand to her hip and held her against him as he rolled over, carefully pinning her to the bed with his weight. He held his chest off of her with one hand, while the other cradled her cheek once more. Delicately, he slipped her hair again off of her face, lightly brushing his fingertips along the side of her cheek. He placed a single finger under her chin and gingerly raised her head.

With a content sigh, he leaned forward and placing his lips tenderly on the corner of her mouth, moving across them, peppering her lips with soft endearing kisses.

"This is my most favourite thing to do first thing in the morning," he whispered against her lips.

Humming in agreement, she smiled and parted her lips, slowly allowing the kiss to deepen. Waking up in his arms was certainly high on her list of most favourite morning activities.

She let out a quiet sigh, delighted with sharing a peaceful moment with Kakashi.

He finally pulled back and rolled them back with her splayed out on his chest. She nuzzled his threadbare shirt, loving the feel of him.

"I see you decided to wear one of my old shirts to bed," he teased as he ran his hands up her back under his old shirt.

"It still smelled like you when I went to bed and I love falling asleep wrapped up in you. And this was the closest thing I had."

"We'll switch before I leave, since I'm sure this one smells like me now. Then I get to wear one that smells like you."

"Perfect," she sighed happily and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I've got to get up now, but I can make us a quick breakfast before my shift at the hospital. Will you stay?"

"For a home cooked meal? Of course," he grinned, happy to spend more time with Sakura.

Sakura slipped off the bed and raised to her tippy toes as she stretched her arms overhead. His shirt raised above her hips, showing him a generous amount of her curved butt. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kakashi staring at her. "Here, you can have this shirt now while I cook breakfast," she teased as she pulled it up and over her head, and threw it at his face. "It'll just get dirty while cooking."

"You don't want mine now then?" he asked half jokingly.

"No, I'll be okay like this," she said as she walked into the kitchen in just her underwear.

Kakashi smirked as he stripped off his shirt and threw it on the bed, joining her in the kitchen for a shirtless cooking party.

* * *

What did you think? 12 more kisses to go! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Nervous

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

The whole of the ninja world was celebrating today. It was the 7th anniversary of the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and people flocked to bars and restaurants, ready to raise a glass or two (or three) in remembrance. A large group of their friends, gathered together at one of the most popular restaurants.

Sakura and Kakashi walked together to the restaurant to meet them. Sakura could tell that something was bothering Kakashi as he was acting a little strange. But she thought it was due to them walking together. They had talked about telling their friends repeatedly in the past year, but he had never felt ready to share. And now seeing them walk together could lead their friends to jump to conclusions.

"Don't worry so much Kakashi, friends can walk into a restaurant together," she reassured quietly.

Kakashi nodded subtly, reaching up and scratching the back of his head nervously. She thought that maybe he was anxious about the large groups of people waiting for them. She purposely bumped her shoulder into his and smiled up at him when he glanced over. He heaved an unsteady sigh and crinkled an eye at her, forcing himself to relax.

Too excited to be distracted by Kakashi's odd mood and quietness, Sakura couldn't help but smile, thinking of the part that she played in ending the last war. She was proud of herself and of Konoha. What better way to celebrate than with the friends who stood beside her seven years ago.

When they entered the restaurant, they were directed down a hallway to where both groups of friends were seated at two separate tables. It was pure coincidence that they were seated across the aisle from each other. Sakura turned to join her loud and joyful friends, smiling broadly at their merriment.

It surprised her when Kakashi took her hand halting her from moving away from him. What was even more surprising was the way that he was looking at her. The tips of his cheeks above his mask were slightly pink from a blush, while the hand that clutched hers was hot and even a little clammy.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered. "What's wrong?"

He moved to stand before her while their friends looked on. They were looking on the pair of the curiously, confused as to why they hadn't joined either group.

"I'm... I'm done hiding," he breathed out. In a movement that would have startled her if she didn't trust him explicitly, he had tugged down his mask and pressed his lips against hers. His actions shocking her and freezing her in place.

His one hand still held hers as he intertwined his fingers with hers tightly, while his other hand slowly reached up and delicately cradled her cheek.

His lips pressed carefully against hers, just a flutter against hers at first. She could hear his heartbeat drum against his chest as his nervousness shone through. For all the times they had been intimate, this felt like it was a new level between them. Remembering quickly that he was also baring his face to his friends for the first time, she reached up and covered his cheeks, hiding what she could for him. She felt a brief smirk against her own lips, knowing that he was thankful for her actions.

Hearing his heart thunder in his chest and breath rushing out of his nose, she knew this was what had been occupying his thoughts on their walk. To show rather than tell their friends was a risky move. But she loved the silly man and she would always stand by him.

For a brief moment the world fell away and it was just the two of them. She focused on the man she loved, thoroughly tuned in to everything about him. His clean but masculine scent that she was so intimately familiar with, the warmth of his body and the feel of his lip—it was so easy for her to picture the rest of her life with him.

His hand had shifted down to her chin, tipping her head upwards making it easier for him to kiss her. Without making their first public kiss too salacious, she leaned into him for another moment, just enjoying him.

At least until she heard several shrieks around her—one distinctly Naruto and the other she thought sounded like Ino.

Kakashi only had a second to feel the grin from Sakura before she was pulled out of his arms by one of her eager friends. Not wanting to give his companions a moment to gawk at his bare face, he quickly pulled up his mask.

"You! You can't do that to Sakura-chan, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted while pointing at him. He had jumped up onto the table, outraged at the sight.

"Naruto, shut up," Ino said with a large smile crossing her face. "That's Hokage-sama to you. It obviously wasn't their first time kissing and they have probably done significantly more, judging by the smiles on their faces. So just relax," Ino said dryly. She continued to pull Sakura further away from Kakashi's grasp. Ino turned her stunned friend to look directly at her. "So how long has this been going on for?" she asked with a smug grin.

Sakura couldn't help but the blush that covered her face and neck. "Hahaha," she laughed nervously. "I guess we've been dating for about a year...?" It was her turn to scratch at the back of her head. She felt slightly dazed by suddenly becoming the main topic of conversation. She glanced over at Kakashi, and it seemed that the same thing was happening to him amongst his group of friends. Gai had jumped up and caught Kakashi in a headlock and chanting how the "springtime of youth has entangled Kakashi with the fair Sakura".

Suddenly, Sakura didn't feel like her friends were overreacting, until she looked at Lee who had wide eyes that were filled with unshed tears. It looked like it was going to be a very long night for the newly-outed couple.

* * *

They had finally made it to her home, weary from being the center of topic from both sets of friends.

When her own friends had more or less finished interrogating her, a very drunken Anko pulled Sakura to their her and forced information out of her. Apparently Kakashi was being very tight lipped about it all night and sat and drank the night away. Her friends thankfully hadn't been brave enough to pull the Hokage over for a cross-interrogation.

Sakura heaved an exasperated sigh as she slumped against the door.

"So, not that I mind, but why did you decide to go public now?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I think it was past due, honestly," Kakashi said from just inside the front door.

"Well I'm absolutely exhausted. Come on, lets crawl into bed," she said as she walked past him and towards her bedroom. "Are you coming?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Not tonight. I told you, you only get the one type of kiss," he said teasingly. "Good night Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow for your next lesson."

"What? Seriously? You're leaving?" she asked incredulously as he opened the door again and slipped out into the night. She heaved a tired sigh at her mercurial boyfriend and headed off to her own bed.

* * *

Three down, eleven to go! Thank you for reading! And thank you to all of those who have reviewed! You are totally making my day!


	4. Forbidden

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura was absolutely swamped.

Work was chaotic beyond imaginable. It seemed that everyone was getting chickenpox and everyone thought it was a good idea to come to the hospital for something as contagious as that—when in fact the best thing to do was to stay at home. The worst part of it, as a medic, they couldn't 'cure' it. Broken bones or lacerations, sure, they could fix, but the common cold wasn't something that could be readily cured by a medic. It was best to just let nature run its course. However, this didn't stop the mobs of people from coming in and infecting everything they touched with a generally harmless contagion—albeit a pain in the ass contagion.

She barely had time to pee, let alone stop for a moment to eat lunch, and she had been on her feet, running around for the past 7 hours, and it didn't look like it was about to let up either. What she would give for a chair right about now and 5 minutes to herself. She sighed, knowing that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

Sakura did her best to stay away from the waiting room, in case she got nabbed by an ailing patient. She used the back hallways, skirting around anyone who looked like they might have a question.

While trying to find a quiet corner to eat she was walking by the nurses station and heard the tall brown-haired man standing there asking for "Haruno-sensei". She quickly turned around and sped away in the opposite direction, careful not to look back. Her immediate goal was a place to hide and eat. She had an apple in her pocket that she was desperate to find a quiet corner and quickly eat. The last thing she wanted was to take care of another patient.

As Sakura turned down a relatively empty hallway, trying to sneak away from anyone seeking her out, a muscular arm grabbed her, pulling her into the small janitor's closet and shutting the door behind them. The dark room was packed with shelves holding linens and cleaning products, but she could clearly see the brown-hair man who had asked the nurses about her standing before her. She was about to give her captor a piece of her mind, on the far end of her clenched chakra-laced fist, when the man placed a hand on her hip and pressed her back into the wall behind the door and pressed himself into her.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for you all day," a familiar voice said. It was all that was needed to halt her fist.

She knew that voice all too well. It immediately sent a shiver down her spine as he pressed further into her. Those familiar contours of his body pressed firmly into hers, quickened her breathing. She quietly moaned Kakashi's name as he dragged his nose up her neck coming to rest where his lips could brush against the shell of her ear. Sakura pulled her head back briefly to look at him only to see a stranger's face.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she stared at this face she once knew. A mop of medium brown hair, and purple markings down each eye and an all too familiar smirk and beauty spot. "Sukea...san?" she asked as she remember this stranger from her childhood.

"One in the same, darling," he said as he pushed his hips against her, knowing that she could feel the evidence of how much he wanted her. Four days without sex was beginning to take a toll on him.

Her eyes widened in realization. "What, wait?! You're Sukea?" she whispered harshly at him.

"Yes, now stop talking and let me get on with my lesson," he grinned. It was the same goofy grin that she was so used to seeing on him, but now she could see it out in the open… or at least behind closed doors… and in the dark.

He leaned in to attack her neck and Sakura angled her head to the side as his tongue and lips were doing wonderful things to her skin that was quickly heating up with the attention. She let out a quiet moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"I was just trying to get away from the chaos for a moment because I'm starving," she lamented as he sucked on her ear.

"That's funny, because I'm starving as well," he growled. He continued to press his body further into hers. He smirked when she shifted her legs open, allowing him to rest deeper into her warm body. Wanting to drive her a little closer to the edge, he grabbed her ass, and ground her against himself.

She was so confused and aroused at the same time, it was making it hard to think straight. He was making it hard to think straight.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to keep his body pressed against her and ravage her—starting with her mouth. He was beginning to doubt his idea of only one kiss a day to appease his own thirst for her. However, at the same time, he wanted to teach her a lesson about dating him. Plus he was sure she was enjoying the teasing it as well.

He shifted from her ear to her lips and took over once more. He opened his mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips and plundered her mouth. His hands clutched at her body, not allowing any space between them. He kept up an infuriating pace on her mouth, until neither of them could hold their breath any longer. He placed one more firm kiss against her lips and finally pulled back. In the dim light he could see how red her lips were, and it made him want to taste them again.

Sakura leaned heavily against the wall, chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Her feet spread wide since she had to accommodate his body when he pressed up against hers. She felt overwhelmed by everything: sneaking away at work for a kiss by a strange man that was her boyfriend. Her knees felt weak after such an attack. It was all just too much.

"The sight of you, red-lipped and breathing hard will just have to keep me going until tomorrow's kiss," Kakashi said as he straightened and took a step back away from her. "Until tomorrow. Enjoy your apple." He winked at her and slipped out of the dark room.

Sakura wanted so desperately to sink to ground and melt. Her apple was no longer going to be enough to keep her going for the rest of the day, but somehow she'd manage.

* * *

Is Sakura going to be able to handle 10 more days of this? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Seductive

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Kakashi settled back in a chair in the darkened kitchen, waiting for Sakura to come home. It was two hours past the end of her shift, but it wasn't odd for her to work extra hours—it showed just how dedicated she was to the people of Konoha.

Being home for five days and choosing to not go beyond a simple kiss, surprisingly hadn't made him crazed yet—however, he was sure that his plans for the night would dangerously tempt him. But he was enjoying this game with her. It's just another quirky side of their unusual, but loving relationship.

When he had arrived at her apartment an hour ago, he had removed his shoes, vest, weapons, mask and hitae-ate, leaving him in just a baggy sweater and pants. Tonight was about seduction and seeing how far they could push it without caving.

Knowing that Sakura found his arms sexy, he rolled up his sleeves, showing off his toned forearms. He had also positioned himself in such a way that he was out in the open, but hidden in the dark shadows of her kitchen.

Kakashi had been about to get up to stretch when he heard a key chain jingle and then a key entered the lock and twisted it open. Sakura wasn't expecting him, which is exactly how he liked it. For him, the best part about this little game of theirs was catching her off guard, and seeing the surprise and anticipation on her face as he stalked her for another one of their kisses.

By the time she entered her apartment, Sakura was exhausted and she didn't notice anything amiss as she dropped her bags and kicked off her shoes. She was looking forward to relaxing in a hot shower and then crawling into bed.

When she saw something out of the corner of her eye move, she immediately crouched and reached for a weapon, until she saw the shock of familiar silver hair.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" she asked as she rose from her ready-to-attack position. Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion as she relaxed.

Kakashi could tell that she was nearly dead on her feet. "I've brought you dinner. Why don't you go take a shower, and by the time you're out, dinner will be warm and ready," he suggested as he stood and walked over to her. Reaching out to her, he cupped her cheek with one hand and rested the other on her hip, allowing her to lean into him. She placed her face directly into his chest, allowing herself a brief cuddle.

His hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck as he massaged the tension that had gathered there. She mumbled something indecipherable into his chest, however, he grasped the general tone of her happy mumble.

"Go on now and shower. You'll feel better afterwards," he said as he nudged her in the direction of her bathroom.

"Mmm, okay," she mumbled sleepily as she headed away from the kitchen.

Kakashi turned on a few lights and prepared their dinner. It didn't take long; it was take-out and only needed to be reheated. However, time wasn't an issue since Sakura had a short shower, and soon reappeared in shorts, a tank top and soaking wet hair.

Just as Kakashi was plating their food, Sakura came up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his middle and once more rested her head on his back.

"Thank you for getting us dinner and getting it ready," she said, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

"It's no problem. I know you had a long day at work, and you need to eat." Kakashi turned and handed her her plate. But as she turned to walk away, he noticed the tag hanging out on her tank top. He quickly snaked an arm around her stomach, stopping her from walking away.

"Wait... your tag is out," he said quietly. He brushed his hand up her arm and across her shoulder, moving aside her long hair, shifting it to her other shoulder. He saw her shiver and break out in goosebumps as he trailed his fingers long her bare skin. Carefully he tucked the tag into her shirt and let her out of his embrace.

"There. That's better," he murmured as he fixed his own plate.

Sakura watched him suspiciously as he joined her at the table. She knew that he was up to something, but she tried to keep a blank face since it was always so easy to read it.

Kakashi could tell that Sakura was wary of him tonight. However, it was time to up the game. He 'accidentally' stretched his feet forward and let them rest against hers, letting them brush against her warm and soft skin periodically while they ate.

They caught up on each other's day, chatting between bites of food. Once their plates were empty they continued to chat about local news. Kakashi reached out with his hand and absentmindedly traced a circle on her inner wrist with his finger. He once more saw the goosebumps race up her arm at his actions. It was time to put the rest of his plan into action.

"Why don't you go relax on the couch, and I'll clean up in here," he suggested.

"Okay, thank you. It's nice to have you over here like this." She smiled at him and moved to the couch.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to clean up the kitchen and place the dirty dishes in the sink. He moved to join her on the couch, sitting right beside her, making sure his warm thigh was brushing up against hers.

"Dinner was delicious. Do you have something planned for dessert?" she teased knowing that he didn't care for sweets the same way she did.

Kakashi smirked at her as he reached over to her. "Yes I do. You're my dessert," he announced as he grabbed her hips and hauled her into his lap. She immediately spread her legs to fit over his thighs. She could feel the start of his erection pressing against her. Trying to get her balance, she placed her hands on his shoulder, gripping the fabric there.

He ran his hands up her sides and under her flimsy tank top. As his hand lowered down her back, he traced his blunt nails gently down her back. Her reaction was immediate—moaning and pressing down into his lap while letting her head drop back. She leaned back into his hands and allowed him to support her body.

How quickly her mood could shift from content to turned on still surprised her from time to time—although it shouldn't really. The heat between her and Kakashi had still yet to recede, and she was as hot for him as when they first started dating.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his hot tongue playing with a nipple through her shirt. She couldn't help but shift forward and press her chest into his face, loving the feel of his mouth playing with her.

Kakashi tightened his hold on her, keeping her exactly where he wanted her. He darted to her other breast and laved at that one with equal fervency. Once both breasts were thoroughly worshiped, he kissed his way up her neck, leaving delicate marks of attention in his wake. Finally moving to her mouth he attacked it with zeal, and all her breath rushed out of her lungs at once. His talented tongue had a way with her, easily taking control and easily pushing her to the brink of her sanity. His hands still had a tight grip on her, holding her in place as he dominated her mouth.

He pulled his head back and pushed her hips down once more into his lap, allowing them both to enjoy the building pressure there.

"Kakashi," she moaned, "take me to my room already," she pleaded with him.

Capturing her mouth once more, he kissed her, directing all of his need into that kiss, trying to expel the deep lust he felt for her. "No."

With one last press of his lips against hers, he stood with her still in his arms. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, pressing her flush against the bulge in his pants. "I can feel how much you want this too, Kakashi."

"Yes, but you haven't learned your lesson yet," he said with finality. He pulled at her hips until her legs came undone from around his body. "No more tonight. At least not from me," he smirked at her.

"You're going to drive me insane," she sighed as she leaned into his hot body.

"I know. That might just be the point. But for tonight, that's all you're getting from me. But when you go play with yourself later, think about me." He gave her ass a sound pat as he moved away from her.

"You know, if you stick around, you can make sure it's your name I call out when I come," she taunted him.

"Oh I know I'm the only thing you can think about, and once I get home, it'll be your name on my lips," he said as he gathered his things. "Good night Sakura. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Day 5 done... Sakura hasn't lost her sanity yet...


	6. Routine

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and **CopyMistress** who beta'd these for me! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura carefully balanced the stack of documents in her arms as she made her way to the Hokage's office. She had a long list of hospital related items to discuss with her boyfriend. There was a high possibility that he was not going to be happy with her, but it was her responsibility as one of the senior medics at the hospital.

When she reached his office doors, they were closed so she had to struggle and shift the documents over to one arm and knock on the door without dropping anything. After hearing a distant 'come in' she wrestled with the papers once more in order to open the door with full hands, but finally succeeded after the second attempt.

From her view of the Hokage's desk, all she could see was stacks and stacks of papers and scrolls and bush of silver hair peeking up from behind them. Sakura glanced over and saw Shikamaru behind nearly an oppressive and equally tall pile of documents.

"I'm sure you guys don't want more paperwork, but I'm afraid that's all I have for you," she said cheerfully.

Kakashi's head popped up from behind the papers when he heard her voice. He smiled at her, but then his look shifted to a look that begged her to rescue him. She smiled at him as she approached.

"Got a moment for me?" she asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"Save me," he sighed dramatically.

"I'm afraid that's not why I'm here—more paperwork." She quietly giggled when she saw his dreary expression. For having half of his face covered the majority of the time, it sure did surprise her how animated his expressions would get.

As she set down the large collection of files that she had for him, a few of the papers he had been working on, shifted around on his desk.

"What all this?" he asked gloomily. He turned and looked up at her. He carefully reached out and rested a hand on the back of her knee—someplace where Shikamaru couldn't see. Shikamaru had been there when Kakashi had kissed her on the anniversary of the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, but that doesn't mean that he was keen for public displays of affection. He would much rather give her sneaky displays of affection. He gently ran his hand up her thigh a little, enjoying the feel of her warm skin.

Sakura gently swatted at him as she pointed to the top of the pile of papers. "Well I've got a list of Jounin and ANBU who need to be on medical-leave for a variety of injuries and for varying lengths. I also have a list of personnel who need to have their annual physical before they're allowed to take any more missions out of Konoha," she droned on. She handed Kakashi the paperwork for the missed annual physicals.

"Wait, my name is on this list," he said as he pointed to his name.

"Yes it is," she said absentmindedly.

"Can't you just do it from memory?" he teased her.

Shikamaru noisily stood up from his desk as he addressed the pair of them. "I'm going to go get a coffee, I'll be back in half an hour. Please be done by then," he said as he left the main office.

"Wait! You don't have to leave," Sakura called out to Shikamaru, but it was too late, the door was already closing behind him.

"So can you do it?"

"What?"

"The physical. Can you do it from memory?" he asked as his hand continued to rise up the back of her leg.

"No. And I will not be the one doing your physical. It's not allowed for significant others to perform that type of medical exam."

"I'm sure no one will question the legitimacy if you did it, right?" he asked. His voice was starting to take on a slightly needy tone to it.

Sakura sighed, knowing how much he hated the invasion of his privacy. "Fine, here's the deal: I will do you from the waist up so that you don't have to show anyone else your face. And say yes to that, because that's as good as you're going to get."

"If that's as good as it's going to get, then yes," he sighed as he turned once more to the mountain of paperwork.

He spent a moment, flipping through the documents that Sakura brought for him. He nodded his head after a moment, indicating that everything seemed to be in order.

Sakura straightened and started to head towards the doors of his office. "Okay, well if there's nothing else then—"

"Wait, you forgot something," came his voice behind the papers.

"Oh?" she questioned. She moved to stand beside him and looked down at the documents still in his hand. "What did I forget? It all seems to be in order." Her eyes scoured the documents, looking for what she missed, however she couldn't see anything.

"Sakura, up here," he teased.

When she looked up she saw that he had one finger hanging off the corner of his mask, pulling it down just enough to bare some of his cheek. His one finger tapped his cheek a few times, waiting expectantly for something.

"I thought that you were supposed to be teaching me these kisses, and not the other way around," she challenged him.

"I'm sure you can handle this one," he teased back at her.

Sakura hummed in response and bent down to his level and placed her lips against his smooth cheek. She could tell that he had obviously shaved not that morning since there wasn't any hint of a stubble.

"Goodbye Kakashi, I hope you have a good day," she murmured against his cheek. "Don't forget to get up and stretch and eat. You don't want those old bones seizing up." She winked at him as she turned and left his office.

"Brat," he called out after her.

Sighing, he continued to sort through the new pile of documents on his desk, knowing that he was likely going to be here all night.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! Your reviews encourage me so much! Thank you!


	7. Distraction

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura spread out all of her weapons on her dining room table for their monthly cleaning. It usually took her the whole night to sharpen, clean and repack all of them. However, that was fine with her—sometimes, she liked the meticulous and monotonous work. Even if she rarely got sent out on missions these days. The hospital had kept her too busy to take many missions, which was why she was anticipating her upcoming outing so much. She was looking forward to getting out of Konoha for a week with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. It wasn't often that she got to work with that group.

Which was why she was making sure that absolutely everything was ready. She had a large pile of kunai, shuriken and senbon left to do while she had already honed and cleaned her tanto and kusarigama.

When the patio door slid open quietly, she already knew that it was Kakashi slipping into her home. He had moved silently coming to stand beside her.

"Are you preparing for some sort of massive incursion that I didn't know about?" he teased her.

Sakura laughed quietly as she continued to make passes along the whetstone with a kunai. "If you don't know, then I'm not sure if I should tell you. You know, it's more of a 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you' type thing. And I don't want to do that," she jested back.

He leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You could try, but I think I've got a trick or two up my sleeve that would give you a little friendly competition." He snaked an arm around her stomach and slipped a few fingers underneath her shirt and played with the bare skin there.

"Oh, I'm sure you would be a good workout for me, if you think you're not too old to keep up, that is," she said nonchalantly, as she continued to grind the kunai's edge. She loved teasing him about his age, since it was the one thing that would get under his skin.

Kakashi reacted exactly how Sakura knew he would—his grip tightened on her side and he let out a puff of air against her ear.

"So you think my age would stop me from doing a good job?"

"Not for a second. With age comes experience—in all things," she explained.

Kakashi smirked and straightened up behind her. "Yes, I remember how much you've enjoyed that experience," he whispered as he pulled his hand off of her side. He placed both hands on her shoulders and slowly shifted them to the underside of her neck.

Sakura did her best to ignore him and continue sharpening the kunai, however she was always easily distracted by him—especially when he was teasing her. Even more so when his hands were on her.

He placed two fingers under her chin and tipped her head back slowly. It forced her eyes to leave the kunai and whetstone in her hands and travel up to his face.

"You're distracting me, you know."

"Yes, I know. That's the point." He continued to tip her head as far back as it comfortably went.

She looked up and saw that he had lowered his mask already and was grinning down at her. That same sexy smirk that sent a thrill down to her toes and often made her breath catch in her throat.

He leaned forward slowly and captured her lips, gently at first, enjoying the new feeling of kissing her upside down. But after a moment, he deepened the kiss while still holding her in place. His talented tongue stroked hers in such a way that he had her nearly moaning in pleasure. And when his hand left her chin and landed on her thigh, she moaned in pleasure. She had missed his touch so severely that after only a second she was barely able to sit still in her chair since she wanted more.

She was so caught up in kissing him and wanting him to touch her, that her hand relaxed and the tools slipped from them. When they clattered to the ground, she feared that the kunai would have hurt him.

Sakura gasped in worry and tried to pull away to check on him, but he moved his other hand to her neck and held her fast. He didn't allow her to end the kiss, at least not until he was ready for it to end. He continued to tease her mouth while his hand remained hot on her inner thigh.

After several minutes passed, he pulled away. She sighed loudly when he removed his hands from her.

"You're so easy to distract, Sakura. I'm glad I had my wits about me to dodge the kunai. You might have gotten into a lot of trouble if you had injured the Hokage, you know," he said as he brushed a hand across her cheek.

Sakura smiled at him as she straightened up. Her neck had grown a small kink in it while bent at an awkward angle. However, before she reached back and massaged her own neck, his talented fingers beat her to it.

"Maybe getting distracted by you is exactly what I needed," she said as she shifted her head side to side as he worked out the stiffness.

"Yes, well, you're dangerous with your weapons, and I don't want to give you any reason to poke me with the hoard of sharp objects you have here. So I'll leave you to it! Bye!" he said as he poofed away.

Sakura sighed once more at the strangeness of her boyfriend. She looked down to see where the kunai and whetstone had fallen and noticed a large gouge in the floor where the sharp edge stuck into the floor. Sakura moaned as she realized she would not be getting her deposit for the apartment back.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe all the amazing and lovely reviews this story is getting! Thank you so much to everyone who leaves me a review! I really do appreciate it!


	8. Angry

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura fumed as she stalked towards the Hokage's office. She was absolutely livid by this morning's turn of events—and she knew just the person to demand answers from.

At the very last moment this morning, she had been notified that she was no longer required for the mission—that one she'd been looking forward to for weeks. The moment she found out, her temper soared. She knew that some people would use the position of Hokage to their advantage, however, she never imagined that Kakashi would be one of them. She never imagined that he'd use his position to mess with her mission status—she never imagined that he would take advantage of their relationship in that way.

So, she was pissed.

And she was on her way to his office to set things straight.

It was funny how people just automatically moved out of her way when they saw her coming—which was just perfect for her. She only had one target this morning.

Arriving at the closed doors of _his_ office, she didn't even bother to stop and knock. She kicked them open, not caring if she broke them.

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk, looking startled at the sudden intrusion. It was a good thing that he was the only one in his office. Even as mad as she was, she knew that making a scene in front of diplomats and subordinates wasn't appropriate.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"You!" she growled at him while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You took me off the mission. And I had to hear about it from a runner. Are you too chicken-shit to tell me yourself?" she bellowed at him.

"Now hold on a moment—" he said, as he raised his hands in front of him.

"No fucking way! How could you abuse your position like that! And for what? Those fucking kisses and that idiotic game you're playing?"

"Sakura, stop. Shizune's return had been delayed because of her mission. And we need to have a senior medic on hand." Kakashi had stood and walked to stand before her.

Sakura poked his chest with a finger. "Bull shit. There's plenty of medics here that are good enough to be 'senior medics'. You just didn't want to abruptly end the silly scheme that you're playing at."

Kakashi would only take so much of her anger before he started getting angry himself for her accusations.

"That's not true, Sakura," he said. His tone had quickly changed from soothing to irate. He wasn't used to being the focus of her anger and he didn't like it. "There are rules, that even I must follow, and they took this decision out of my hands."

"You could have made it work. You know how much I wanted to go on that mission."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "So you wanted me to change the rules for you?" he accused. He took a few deep breaths trying to keep himself calm.

"No. You know that's not what I'm saying. You could have made a case on my behalf. You know that we have plenty of good medics here, that know as much if not more than me," she argued.

He hummed and tapped his chin as if he was thinking hard and long over what she's saying. "Oh, so you wanted me to use my authority to get something that you wanted."

"No, that's not it either. Stop fucking with my words, Kakashi," she huffed at him and continued to wag her pointed finger at his face. She was trying so hard to stay mad at him, but she could feel her anger beginning to deflate.

He took a step forward, letting her finger press into his chest. "You know I can make it worth your time since you missed that mission. I'm sure I can find lots of ways to distract you and help you forget all about that mission," he taunted.

Her fury piqued again when he tried to fix their argument with sex.

"Screw you Kakashi."

"Yes, that is what I'm offering," he said trying to act innocent.

She raised her hand to slap at his chest, but he quickly caught it before it hit him. With a fast and jerky movement, he skillfully twisted her arm and pinned it behind her back. He pinned it in such a way that didn't hurt her, but also didn't allow her to break his grip. His other hand snaked to the back of her neck and abruptly pulled her into him.

His lips captured hers hungrily, forcefully even, and in such a way that she had no time to protest it. His hand kept a firm grip on the back of her head which stopped from pulling back her head for a moment.

She was in no mood to kiss him. Especially since he was trying to use his body and his kisses to placate her. It was doing the exact opposite right now—it infuriated her that he thought he could fix this fight by kissing her.

She stomped forcefully on his foot which broke his grasp on her neck and arm, and she shoved him away from her violently. He landed heavily on his desk, scattering papers and documents all over the place.

"Screw you Kakashi. You can't get back into my good graces with a fucking kiss. And next time you choose to kiss me without my permission, I will put you through that window," she said as she turned on her heel and marched out the door.

Kakashi sighed loudly as he sagged awkwardly on top of his desk, knowing that he was lucky to only be getting a few bruises for his transgressions. It was easier to just stay exactly where he was until he was sure that she wasn't coming back to have at him again.

* * *

Uh oh! Just how is Kakashi going to dig himself out of this one?

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Each and every one of them truly make my day!


	9. Hot and Steamy

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Kakashi leaned against a tree in training area three as he waited patiently. He wasn't even sure if Sakura would show up for their bi-weekly training session—at least not after their fight yesterday. Sure, they had their arguments in the past, but it had never escalated to physical violence before. And sure, maybe he had pushed things a little too far yesterday, but the elders had taken the decision to keep her back, out of his hands. Admittedly, he hadn't tried to argue for her this time, since he was perfectly happy to keep her in Konoha for a bit longer since it aligned with his own personal reasons. But she didn't need to know the reasons behind that yet. She would find out soon enough.

He had arrived at the training grounds only fifteen minutes late (rather than his usual few hours late), so that should work in his favour, right? He didn't think she'd appreciate his usual tardiness—again, if she even bothered to show up.

Looking around the quiet practice area, there wasn't a single person in sight, including Sakura—which wasn't surprising if she was still mad at him. But he wasn't about to leave until well past their prearranged meeting time. He wanted the chance to work things out with her. It was troubling to be at odds with the woman he loved, so given the chance, he'd like to work this out with her.

The hair on the back of his neck raised and then a second later, three senbon embedded themselves into the tree next to his head. It seriously startled him since he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone approaching until it was almost too late.

"You're not paying attention to your surroundings, Kakashi," she mocked.

"You showed up." Kakashi straightened from his leaning position against the tree and stepped up to her. "You still pissed off at me?"

Sakura grinned up at him. Her smile was somewhere between teasing and sadistic.

"Maybe. This sparring match will certainly help relieve some built up tension and irritation that I'm feeling towards you. So are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess," he said, half under his breath. "Hold up, are we going to place any wagers?"

"Hmmm... Well if I win today's match you can bring me a new dessert every night for two weeks, AND I want a date out somewhere nice."

"Okay, and if I win today's match then you have to read me a chapter of Icha Icha Paradise every night for a week," he suggested as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Perve," she sighed as she rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay. Standard rules, then?"

"No, not this time. I'm not holding back any of my punches, so you better be aware."

Sakura crouched and got into an attack ready position, and lunged at Kakashi. Not wanting to give him a moment to recover, she swung her fist into the tree beside him, following up with a roundhouse kick to his head. The side of the tree exploded, sending fragments of wood violently in all directions.

Kakashi nimbly dodged the attacks—but only barely. Sakura wasn't holding much back this time, so he wasn't about to either. This wasn't just a typical spar, this was a battle between the sexes, and he wasn't about to back down. Just as she finished her kick, he reached out and smacked her on the ass—hard. He could see how it momentarily stunned her as she paused in her attack.

"Okay, you're in trouble now," she seethed while ripping off her gloves and stuffing them in her back pouch. Her hands flared with green chakra as she glared at him. She charged him and brushed her hand across his bicep as he lept aside.

Pausing for a moment, Kakashi waited for a trail of blood or at a minimum, some pain on his arm, but nothing. He glanced down briefly and noticed that only his shirt had been sliced cleanly—but nothing else. Figuring she had missed him, he renewed his attack on her, trying to get within reach to her once more—close enough to give her another little love tap across her ass. With each smack against her butt, she became more enraged.

Sakura continued to counter his attacks and advances angrily with her own, each time swiping her glowing hands across his body, but each time missing her goal of breaking skin. This went on for almost an hour, both of them fighting for dominance and position in this amped up sparring match.

"Looks like you're off your game today, Sakura-chan," he taunted.

Sakura smirked as she took one last swipe at him, brushing a finger all the way across his abdomen. "I don't know what you're talking about, because I'm hitting every single spot I've aimed for," she said pausing in her attacks, deciding now was as good of a time as any for a break. Straightening and stretching, she moved to rest against a nearby tree and jerked her head at him, indicating he should look down.

Kakashi looked at his body and saw that his uniform was in tatters. Shooting his eyes up to hers, he focused a sharp glare at her. Bits and parts of his whole body were exposed, including his whole stomach. He looked ridiculous—and felt it too.

He raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying the casual but cocky way she stood. "You know, if you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask," he told her as he slowly stalked her. He continued to approach her until he stood directly in front of her, feeling the temptation to box her in against the tree with his own body.

Her expression changed to one of annoyance as she growled at him, "You won't let me do anything beyond a single fucking kiss, right now." She heaved out a heavy sigh as her glare turned into a grin.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how he looked. Both of his sleeves cut off at varying lengths, while his pants were covered with smaller cuts—one particularly higher on his thigh. High enough so she could see some of his muscular leg peaking through. However, the most amusing part was that his shirt and vest had been cut to give him a crop top.

While a part of her found the whole look of him hilarious, a larger portion found the exposed parts of him sexy—especially his bare stomach. The ripple of naked flesh caught her attention with each breath he took. Despite how angry he had made her yesterday and his taunting today, she longed for that body against hers.

He reached out and dragged a finger down her side, knowing that he was tempting fate with her temper. She had warned him yesterday that he was to ask permission next time he attempted to kiss her. And that was still very fresh in his mind. But he was feeling hungry for her—he missed every aspect of his lover.

Ever so carefully and slowly he pushed into her, using his body to pin her tightly against the tree. His hand fell to her waist, and he gently stroked her hips. Wanting to feel more of her, he reached down and cupped her ass and picked her up so she had to wrap her legs around his core as leverage. Leaning forward, he pressed his nose into her throat, breathing in her scent.

"Looks like you win. Where do you want to go for our date?" he asked as he shifted his nose to her jawline, making sure to not press his lips to her skin yet.

Panting, she drifted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. "Any place that requires you to NOT wear that blasted uniform, and where I can wear a nice dress and heels." Sakura couldn't stay mad at him. It was more the situation that had made her angry—she knew that Kakashi was in a difficult situation with her, and it was unfair of her to hold it over his head.

Though, she couldn't be mad with the way he was pressing up against her. Despite the bark of the tree biting into her back, Kakashi's sweaty, hot and strong body pressed into hers so deliciously, making her forget everything else.

The thing about sparring with Kakashi was that it got her blood pumping, and usually after a spar, they'd run back to either her place or his and tear each other's clothes off the moment the door closed. So she knew that he was affected by it too. Being so close to his body like this, left nothing to the imagination.

Plus, the longer she felt his body against hers, the easier it was to forget about everything else. Feeling his breath whisper across her ear, kept a constant trill of shivers racing down her body.

Finally, not being able to take anymore teasing, she moaned loudly enough to anyone in the vicinity to clearly hear. "What are you waiting for?"

"Permission."

"Fuck, Kakashi, I'm yours. Just kiss me already," she begged as she tightened her legs around him, pulling his body into her.

"As you wish," he sighed, running his hands around her back, up her neck and into her hair, pulling back slightly as he sent her a look of pure hunger.

He kept his eyes open as he leaned in to capture her lips, watching her every move—his actions forced her to keep her eyes open. There was something enthralling and alluring about kissing while watching your partner—especially when your partner was Kakashi. He pressed her snugly into the tree, while at the same time holding her body tightly to his, allowing no room to wiggle.

His mouth dominated hers in all the ways she liked it. She never felt like she could get enough of him. How he was kissing her was euphoric for her, sending tingles throughout her whole body. She was completely drunk on him. She tightened her legs around his core, making sure he wasn't going anywhere—she never wanted to let him go. At least not with how he was making her feel right now.

She felt his smirk and she groaned for him, knowing that he'd like to hear how much she liked what he was doing to her.

When she sucked on his tongue, she finally got him to break his silence and moan for her. Knowing that he'd like it, she slipped her hands under his shredded shirt and raked her nails along his sides. Sakura loved his immediate reaction of melting into her body.

Breaking her lips from his, she peppered kisses along his chin, drowning in the feeling of being wrapped up in him. She moved her lips to his once more, loving the way they moved greedily against hers.

Finally pulling back and breathing heavily against each other's lips, she nuzzled him, wanting more, but knowing that he would deny her.

"How many more days until I can feel you in me again?" she taunted.

"Fuck Sakura, don't tempt me to break my word right here, right now." He gripped her ass, grinding her against his bare abs.

Kakashi knew that he was only making it harder for himself by denying her, but he couldn't help himself. This was the game that he had decided to play, and despite everything he was enjoying the constant edging—bringing her closer to the edge of bliss before retreating, only ro build it up again.

He loved his girlfriend in a way that was sometimes hard to explain or even comprehend himself. It was hard most of the time to resist her, especially since he started this little game. How he wanted to just take her home and have his way with her. But he was doing everything he could to resist, knowing that it'll all be over in just a few days.

"I know you want it, don't lie to me, just take me home already. Why the fuck are you fighting it so much?" she demanded as she dragged her hips against his body.

He groaned his answer to her. "There's a reason. Trust me," he said as he growled into her throat. "The things I could do to you to have you screaming my name to everyone—but now is not the time."

"Yes, it is. It's always the perfect time for you to bring me back to your place. What are you waiting for?"

He pushed her back against the tree, more to stop himself from taking things a step further, than to stop her from indulging herself in him. It would be so easy, so familiar, and so completely vital. Once more, he dragged his nose up her cheek, loving the way she shivered and moaned at the attention.

"Not today, Sakura. Five more days and I'm all yours," he groaned quietly as her lips found his neck.

Sighing dramatically, Sakura loosened her hold on his body, allowing her legs to drop and slowly slide down his body. "Five day's can't come fast enough."

"I'll make it worth the wait, promise," he said as he kissed her on the nose. "Now I better make a run back home first before I head into office. I can't have people seeing their Hokage nearly naked."

"That's probably a good idea. You should be thankful I didn't aim for your mask."

Kakashi smirked at her as he stepped back, pulling the said item back up. "Have a good day." He winked and then 'poofed' away.

* * *

Poor poor Sakura... how is she ever going to survive?


	10. Jealous

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Deciding that she desperately needed some girl time, Sakura arranged to met her three closest friends at a nearby bar. Her friends, of course, spent a large portion of the evening asking her about her relationship with Kakashi. Sakura did her best to explain bits and pieces, without going into too much detail, knowing that Kakashi was still a private person, and she didn't really want her private business spreading like wildfire—courtesy of Ino. However, Ino was relentless, while Hinata and Tenten simply nodded their heads and listened to every word like it was coming from the Kama-Sutra itself. Hinata was permanently red face—either from alcohol or from the questions that Ino was asking—while Tenten was just giggly from the inquisition.

Ino continued to ply Sakura with booze, trying to get her to loosen her lips a little more hoping for her to divulge in some explicit details of what sex was like with a hot older man. However, Sakura was wise to Ino's game.

Needing a breather from Ino's single-mindedness barrage, Sakura stood up and offered to purchase the next round of beer for her friends.

Slowly she maneuvered her way to the bar through the throngs of people. Finally reaching the bar, she asked for another round of beers for herself and friends as well as a water for herself. Even though the bartender acknowledged her, she knew that it was going to be several minutes before her order was filled. She turned around to watch all the people drinking and being social with friends. There were easily over a hundred people in this tiny bar, each body jostled against each other for their own elbow space. She wondered how the bar didn't get into trouble for being over packed. Just as she was turning back to see how the bartender was doing with her order, a warm and large body collided with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," came the smooth male voice from behind her.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw that an incredibly attractive man was looking at her apologetically. She did recognize him, but didn't know his name. She knew that he had graduated a few years ahead of her and had been in ANBU for awhile now. Sakura had probably unknowingly healed him a time or two while he'd come in from an ANBU mission. He stood well over her head, and was built like a bear which made her feel incredibly petite beside his massive frame.

She knew that she had to be blushing a little, but hopefully he thought it was because of the alcohol, and not because she was sizing him up. "It's okay, I was just thinking about how packed this place is," she said with a shy smile on her face.

"It seems to be a hot spot for the night," he said as he moved to stand beside her at the bar. "Are you here with anyone or can I buy you a drink?" he asked forwardly.

Sakura stood stunned and momentarily speechless at his bold question, knowing her face flushed anew. She had thought that her relationship with Kakashi had become common knowledge, especially with Ino taking point on dissemination of that juicy information. Apparently it hadn't reached this man yet.

Even before she started dating Kakashi, she had never been good at flirting, and even less so with a good looking guy. So she continued to stand there, shocked and struggling to come up with a polite way to turn his advances down.

She laughed nervously and pointed in the general direction of her friends. "I, uh... am here with my friends. Over there. They're sitting over there..." she stuttered out. She was surprised that she was acting like this. Just as she gathered herself enough to put her emotions together, she felt yet another warm body press into hers from behind her. This one snaked an arm around her midsection, coming to rest just under her breasts. Even though she knew who it was immediately, it still surprised her to see Kakashi here.

"Evening, Haruki, how are you?" Kakashi asked the other man from over Sakura's head.

The giant man in front of her stood a little straighter when Kakashi addressed him. "Hokage-sama... evening!" It was his turn to act nervous. She honestly had never seen anyone act like this around Kakashi, since he was always so level headed and lazy most of the time.

She didn't bother to turn and look at Kakashi's face, knowing that he must be giving poor Haruki a stern glare. She could simply tell by his hand and by his aura that it was a green-eyed monster behind her. So when Haruki politely nodded and quickly moved away, Sakura turned in her lover's embrace to give him a flat glare.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said bluntly. "Come with me for a moment," he demanded as he pulled her down the hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen staff looked surprised as Kakashi pulled her through their space, but nobody stopped him.

"Wait, Kakashi! Hold up! Where are you taking me?" she demanded as he continued to pull her behind him. When they finally reached the outdoors, the brisk air made her gasp as she stood there in her light dressy top.

"Eleven days without burying myself in you is fucking with me. And seeing Haruki flirting with you pushed me too far. Are you trying to make me jealous?" he growled at her.

Kakashi quickly turned and pinned her against the wall of the bar. He placed his hands on either side of her head, boxing her in. Needing to feel more of her, he wedged a leg between hers and pushed his body flush against hers, coming to lean down on his forearms. She tilted her head up to meet his taller height, ready for the day's lesson.

"Fuck I've missed you," he purred as his lips attacked her throat.

Sakura let out a quiet moan as he immediately lit a fire within her. "Ahhh... me too. Why don't we just go back to my place and finish this. I miss feeling all of you," she tempted him. Sakura reached up and cupped his cheeks briefly and then pulled down his mask.

"Fuck. No—not this time. I will stick to my plan. But do not make me jealous like that again. Not when I could give in and have you against this wall in a second. I could have you screaming out my name for the whole bar to hear. Would you like that?" he asked as his hands lowered to her hips, angling them to slowly undulate on his leg.

"Ugh, 'Kashi..." she moaned.

"You're mine. Your kisses are mine, your heat is mine. You only react like this with me. I can smell how riled you are because of me, and only because of me." he said. He wasn't really all that jealous, but it was a part of the game between them.

Kakashi saw how quickly she was getting turned on by him and that made him want to take everything she was offering—but this was his game, his idea, and he'd be damned if he didn't follow through with it.

"The lesson for the day is, don't make me jealous," he said as he melted his lips onto hers filling her mouth with his, filling all of her senses with all that he was. He pressed into her so her head gently bumped against the wall, and there was nowhere for her to move to. Needing to feel more of her, he pushed his tongue into her mouth to claim her.

The only thing that Sakura could do was hold on to him. She gripped tightly onto his uniform, letting him have total control over the kiss. She knew he wasn't actually mad at her for talking to that guy, since Kakashi really wasn't the jealous type—but it must be that he was stopping himself from anything beyond one kiss a day.

He pulled back for a second, allowing them both to suck in a breath of much needed air, then captured her lips once more, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Kakashi loved the feel of her warm body pinned between the wall and his own hard surfaces. Just a few more days and this tormenting two weeks would be over with.

Finally needing to breathe more than anything else, he pulled back, but caught her lower lip between his teeth. When he finally relented and let go of her lip, they were a deep red, her hair was slightly messy and her cheeks flushed. She looked thoroughly ravaged—which was exactly what he wanted her to look like.

"Now go back to your friends, and enjoy the rest of your evening," he said as he reached forward with a half-gloved hand and swiped the smeared lip gloss that she had been wearing with his thumb. He stuck his lipgloss-covered finger into his mouth as he walked away.

* * *

So who is melting with me?


	11. Desperate

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura was in a cheerful mood since she had the day off from the hospital. There was a list of things she wanted to get accomplished during the day, besides waiting for Kakashi to make an appearance to 'teach' her the kiss of the day. She knew he wouldn't wait too long, after all, he knew that she had the day off—in fact, he had the day off too.

First thing on her list was to run out and get groceries and a few other essentials. She made sure her route to the market included walking by his apartment and his favourite porn shop, hoping that she'd spot him along the way.

When she didn't bump into him, she supposed that he was still in bed—again he had the day off too. She had been up late with her friends at the bar—and after last night's kissing lesson she had rejoined her friends probably looking a little worse for wear. The heated passion that Kakashi and her had shared at the back of the bar, had renewed her desire to drink more alcohol after her encounter. Anything to help settle her nerves and dull the throbbing between her legs.

Once she returned home, she still hadn't been able to shake the possessive feelings that she had felt coming from Kakashi. After a hot shower, she crawled into bed where she tossed and turned for over an hour until finally falling into a restless sleep. It filled her dreams with thoughts of Kakashi, his sinful body, talented hands and his stimulating kisses. When she woke up, her hand had been beneath her pajama bottoms and she was thoroughly aroused. But even after playing with herself for an hour, she couldn't shake the intense need for him.

Knowing that a busybody would help keep her mind occupied, she had planned a full day for herself. Or at least she hoped that it would keep her mind off of her boyfriend.

Getting everything on her grocery list, she headed home, once more passing by his apartment and his favourite shops, hoping she'd bump into him.

But nothing.

He probably wanted their next kiss to be someplace private, rather than in a busy place like in the middle of town.

After Sakura made it home and put all of her groceries away, she decided that the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom could use a thorough cleaning. Ripping her sheets off the bed, and grabbing the rest of her dirty laundry, she threw everything into the wash. Not stopping there, she moved into the kitchen and pulled out the iffy looking food from her fridge, while wiping down every surface as she went.

She was still feeling antsy, but power-cleaning her place at least gave her a purpose this morning. Even though she was keeping her hands busy, her mind still wandered to him. How she was looking forward to today's kiss—the anticipation of it was making her giddy and absent-minded.

Shaking her head, she finished tidying the kitchen, and switched the laundry into the dryer. She picked up her cleaning supplies and headed into the bathroom with a resolve. She wanted her place to sparkle and it would help keep her mind off the sexual frustration that was building up in her.

Just thinking back to last night's kiss had her whole body tingling. She knew that Kakashi was playing up his jealousy for the sake of their little game. But that kiss—it made it hard to think that any other guy could ever satisfy her the way he does. Even after a little over a year, that fire between them had yet to diminish. In fact, it was mostly the opposite: it's grown brighter and hotter.

Sakura hadn't noticed that she'd been wiping the same part of the bathroom counter for the past 10 minutes as she lost herself in her fantasies. Snapping out of her dreams, she powered through cleaning the rest of the washroom.

She was headed over to the laundry when she heard a knock on her front door. She thought it was odd of Kakashi to knock, but he had a curious way about him sometimes.

Darting over to the front door, she swung it open with a big smile across her face—which fell when she saw a man she didn't know standing there.

"Good afternoon, have you heard about the wonderful sale we have going on—"

"No, thank you!" she said politely as she closed the door in the salesman's face. Dratted salesman getting her hopes up.

She pouted as she dealt with the laundry. It was already after lunchtime, so it was pastime to eat some food and at least satiate one hunger. It was likely that Kakashi would head over here sometime late afternoon, well acquainted with how much he enjoyed his midday naps.

Spending the next hour cooking up a lunch and eating it, she still was sour that her boyfriend had yet to make an appearance. Knowing that a good workout would help her mood and her cravings for her daily kiss, she pulled on her workout gear and got ready for a hard training session.

However, coming home from a 45 sprint around town, after running into Lee who had convinced her to join him for an hour spar as well, still was barely enough to take the edge off of her libido. A cold shower was up next in the hopes that it would finally douse the lust.

By the time she had gotten out of the frigid water her lips had taken on a bluish tinge, but her mind was still on Kakashi. The day had passed, and he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he wanted to tuck her in, she hoped.

It was now after 7 in the evening, which was much too early to go to bed. Instead, she made herself a light dinner and a cup of tea as she sat down on her couch to get a little reading done. Two hours came and went with a blink of an eye—and still no appearance. She made herself another cup of tea while she waited for him. Settling down on the couch, she pulled the blanket over her and got cozy with her book—promptly falling asleep.

Sakura jumped when she heard someone in the hallway of her building, just outside her door. But she recognized the noises of the neighbour going into their apartment. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 11:38pm—absolutely no signs of Kakashi.

"Enough is enough!" she angrily muttered. Grabbing a sweater she threw it on and quickly performed the seals to transport herself to his place. Sure it was a waste of chakra, but she was tired of waiting for her errant boyfriend.

In a flurry of petals, she appeared in his living room and immediately saw him lounging on his couch reading his erotic novels.

"You!" she yelled, stomping a foot and pointing at him.

"Oh, good evening Sakura. What brings you here?" he asked her innocently.

"You know damn well what brought me here, Kakashi. Where were you all day?" she demanded.

"Right here for the most part. I had a lovely relaxing day. What did you get up to?"

"Seriously?! You want to chat about your day? It's the end of the day and you have yet to kiss me. I order you to kiss me now." She marched up and stood in front of him, waiting expectantly.

"Oh? Is that so?" He smirked at her and got to his feet before her. "You're ordering your Hokage?" he asked as he straightened to his full height before her.

"Yes."

"What if I resist?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to?" she asked, taken aback.

He bent his head down to hers. "Oh no, I always want to kiss you," he breathed in her ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she squeaked.

"Well, you know I was trying to think about what type of kiss to teach you about, and I couldn't come up with one." He tapped his chin, exaggerating his 'thinking' look.

He was playing with her, and she just wanted her kiss. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she placed both hands on his shoulders and sprung up and latched onto him. She slung her legs around him and pushed her mouth against his.

"I've been waiting all day for you," she murmured as she hungrily pressed her lips on his.

Kakashi hummed against her as he moved his hands under her butt to help support her.

"You know, if you were that desperate, you should've come over earlier," he chuckled as he moved to suck on her bottom lip. He could feel her need of him as easily as he could feel his own.

Sakura sighed loudly, finally getting to feel his embrace. After waiting all day for it, she could at last melt into his arms and his kisses.

"You're a brat for making me wait," she pouted. She continued to pepper kisses across his mouth and jaw, wordlessly begging him for more. She was not about to let him go anytime soon. She had missed him too much. "You better have Friday, Saturday and Sunday free, because I'm not letting you out of my sight for those three days."

"Yes, I've kept them open for you, and luckily, I know you'll survive until then. Come on, lets go to bed," he said as he walked towards his bedroom.

A grin spread across her face, "To bed or to sleep?" she teased.

"To sleep, you sex crazed woman. I know you can make it three more days."

Sighing dramatically, she pushed her head down to his neck as he carried to bed. "Let's hope that's true!"

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They truly make my day!


	12. Laughing

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sakura was slow to come awake. Spending the whole night all wrapped up in Kakashi's arms was always her most favourite way to sleep. She had briefly woken up when he had snuck out an hour ago, but instead of waking up with him, she turned over, curling up into the spot he had just vacated and fell back asleep. Kakashi had a well kept secret of getting up disgustingly early every morning for a thorough workout. It kept him in tiptop shape, so she never minded him leaving—especially since he'd usually come back to her all sexy and sweaty.

She sighed, rolling over once more. It seemed that Kakashi was not coming back to bed this morning—so she decided that she'd find him wherever he was. She felt like this would be a good morning to tempt him and play with his restraint, drive him as equally insane as she had been feeling over the past 12 days.

Crawling out of bed, she threw on one of his shirts while ignoring her own clothes that she had taken off the night before. Smiling to herself, she was thankful that Kakashi never minded when she wore his clothes.

Meandering into the main part of his apartment, she heard sounds coming from his kitchen, so she headed towards it. She quietly stalked her lover until he called out to her without turning around.

"Good morning Sakura. Sleep well?" He stood in front of the stove cooking up something for breakfast. He stood there in just his boxers, looking freshly showered after his workout. Just the sight of him sent a bolt of heat through her.

Slipping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled her nose between his shoulder blades.

"Morning," she said into his warm back. "I slept fantastic. You?" she asked as her hands rubbed up his naked chest.

He briefly turned his head and looked over his own shoulder. "You know I always sleep better when we're together," he said genuinely.

She stared up at him, lovingly, holding him a little tighter. Feeling impish, she kept her eyes on his while she ran her hands down the front of his body. Caressing every muscle, bump and scar on her path down to the 'V' right above his boxes. It was the worst-kept secret between the two of them that he was extra sensitive right there, even to the point of being ticklish.

As her fingers skimmed across the tight skin above his waistline, his breath caught in his throat. She felt him relax and tense at the same time. Gently playing with the fine hairs that stretch from his belly button to below his boxers, knowing how much he'd enjoy it.

"Sakura," he breathed. It was hard to tell if his tone was warning her or encouraging her.

Wanting to play with the limits of his tolerance, she nipped at the skin on his back and then kissed the red mark that was forming. Her hands continued to roam his front, and they momentarily scummed to the simple pleasures of each other. At least until one of her fingers dipped below his boxers.

Kakashi smiled, knowing what his girlfriend was trying to achieve, but he was unwilling to give in. At least not while he had his wits about him. Reaching forward he turned off the stove and moved the food off the heat. In a blink of an eye he bent over and slung her over his shoulder.

Sakura squealed when her world suddenly went upside down. She kicked and thrash until Kakashi smacked her ass soundly.

"Kakashi! Put me down! And stop smacking my ass!" she cried as she renewed her struggles.

"Nope, you're just trying to start stuff up, and I'm not allowing it," he said as he patted her ass once again.

So in retaliation, she reached down and smacked his firm ass hard. Kakashi paused walking and burst out laughing, "Was that supposed to hurt or something?"

She huffed, "Well, it wasn't supposed to tickle!" She continued to hang like a bag of rice over his shoulder, which really wasn't comfortable.

"Oh? You want to see something that tickles?" he taunted as he tossed her on the couch and dove on her, pinning her arms and body under his thighs. His fingers spirited towards her sides, knowing exactly where to graze that would cause her to lose control and laugh.

Her reaction was immediate—but she tried to struggle free without augmenting her strength, because where would be the fun in that? She tried to buck him off of her, but between him being heavier than her, and her not being able to catch a breath, she was at his mercy.

"Ahhh! Kakashi! Stop! Please! No more!" she pleaded between gasps of breath and fits of laughter.

"You started it," he teased as his fingers relentlessly delved once more into her sides.

"No more!" she squealed and finally threw him off of her.

Kakashi fell back on to the ground laughing loudly as Sakura pounced on him and tried to get revenge by going for his sides with her nimble fingers. But there were only two places on him that were ticklish: his lower abs and his feet, neither of which Sakura could reach in this position. Efficiently, he turned the tables on her again and tossed her off of him and rolled them on the ground. Pinning her hands above her head he could do anything he wanted with her.

He grinned maniacally down at her as she continued to gasp for breath. Trailing a finger lightly down her front slowly shifting for her sides again. She started laughing once more while she wiggled under him, hoping to distract him and get a different type of rise out of him.

As he continued to torture her with his agile fingers, she closed her eyes as tears poured down her cheeks from laughing so hard; she was caught off guard as she felt his lips capture hers. He instantly let go of her wrists as he balanced over her. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him into her, quickly shifting the mood from frivolity to feverish.

Her nose filled with the clean scent of pine, cypress and his own natural musk. She loved the way he smelled since it always relaxed her—she breathed in deeply, feeling like this was home.

"Resisting you is getting harder," he murmured against her lips.

"You know, you could always stop resisting," she whispered as she sucked on his bottom lip, encouraging him with everything she had.

He hummed as he delved deeper into her mouth, letting the kiss take over the moment. All night he had been tempted by her. Her naked body pushed against his, had forced him to rethink everything. He was missing their intimacy so much that he was barely sleeping. He felt both of their hearts jump into their chests as he pressed into her.

"Yes, you'd like that wouldn't you." He wanted nothing more than to fall into her, especially since she was all warm and ready for him.

"We both would. I would make sure of that," she suggested.

Kakashi let his body drop on hers, forcing the air out of her lungs. He sighed as he settled on her.

"Oof, Kakashi, get off of me. You're heavy," she said as she poked at his sides.

"No, it's comfy here," he said sleepily as he fully rested on top of her.

"Fine, but if I'm late for work in an hour, you can explain to them why."

"Sounds good to me. No one questions the Hokage after he performs a tickle torture session."

"Perve," she laughed at him.

"Yeah, and you like it."

* * *

Just two more!


	13. Sleepy

Thank you so much for **Alien** who supported me throughout this whole insanity! You're the most wonderful of people! Two other wonderful people are **YummyFoods** who helped me up come with the name of this story, and to the rest of the sister wives who have supported me throughout this! I'm so lucky to be surrounded by the best people in the fandom!

**_Thank you so much for all the people who have read this story and left me sweet reviews! And this is dedicated to all the authors who get attacked by simply writing and posting their stories. Don't ever stop writing things that make you happy! Fuck everything else._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Tiredly, Kakashi made his way to Sakura's apartment—it was just after 8pm, and the streets were almost bare. He had worked late into the afternoon, trying to get as much paperwork done today, so he could have tomorrow off and so he wasn't inundated with items on Monday when he made it back into the office.

He knew that Sakura had requested that he spend the whole weekend with her, and he readily agreed. This particular game would be over between them, despite the outcome, and so he was looking forward to a quiet and hopefully happy long weekend with her.

Sneaking into her place, Kakashi came upon his girlfriend who was fast asleep on her couch. He smiled as he looked down at her peaceful form.

"Sakura, sweetheart, wake up. You've fallen asleep," Kakashi whispered quietly as he knelt beside her. She shifted slightly, but remained fast asleep.

It was a little too early for her to be falling asleep, but he figured it must have been a hard and busy shift for her, to be this sleepy. He had hoped to spend a quiet evening with her, lavishing in her company. Despite his desires, he had arrived to find her curled up on the couch, with her arms under her head and covered by an old quilt. He thought she looked rather cute, like she always did when she didn't know she was being watched—especially if he caught her sleeping. Even better if he caught her with a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth, which always made him laugh to himself. But, tonight wasn't one of those nights. The blanket obscured half of her face, so he couldn't even see her lips.

He took the book that was dangling from her fingers, and set it face down on the coffee table, so she didn't lose her spot. Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear, and chuckled when she let out a soft snore.

Debating whether he should pick her up and move her to her bed or just wake her up here, he remained on his knees before her. It was peaceful to watch her for a quiet moment or two.

He wondered what he had done to get so lucky to end up dating her. Their relationship began on a stormy winter night, just over a year ago. A simple idea to check on her after one of her more hectic days, had ended up leading to so much more. He smiled to himself at the happy memories.

However, he worried that things would be changing soon, and it absolutely terrified him in the best way possible. Knowing that tomorrow was the last day of their silly little game, he felt a serious rumbling in him, that felt sickening, like butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't accustomed to nervousness, and it didn't sit well with him that it was plaguing him all the time.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, which brought him out of his thoughts. It seemed that she would not be waking up anytime soon, so he figured he should move her to her own bed. Slipping his arms under her knees and shoulders, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. The old quilt slipped off of her, exposing her to the cool air, bringing her out of her deep slumber.

"Mmm... 'Kashi?" she mumbled, and she pushed her face into his chest and sighed in contentment.

"It's me; just sleep. I'm moving us to your bed," he explained quietly. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips and sighed when she had already fallen back asleep and gave no response.

Quietly making his way to her bedroom and agilely shifted her blankets down with a bare foot and carefully placed her down. She hadn't even woken when he moved away to shed his layers.

Taking a moment, he stripped off everything but his boxers, but paused before joining her. He then knelt down in front of the bed and carefully reached for his vest. Taking out the item he had for her and placed it just under the bed, far enough back that she wouldn't step on it or even see it, as long as she didn't look too carefully.

Finally ready to crawl in beside her, he did just that. Settling on the far side of her, he carefully reached over and pulled up the blankets covering them both. He moved himself directly behind her, taking the big-spoon position and took comfort in her warmth.

Even in her sleep, she reached out for him, taking his arm and hugged it to her, keeping it pinned against her chest. He bit back a groan as she wedged his arm between her breasts, and threaded her fingers with his to hold his hand tightly against her body.

The past two weeks had been so difficult for him—physically. How many times had he almost given in and dropped their silly game, just to feel her warmth again, just to be intimate again. The night at the bar had been a particularly hard confrontation to resist. She had been so ready and willing—but it had been his own fixation on the game that had stopped him from having her against the wall. Maybe he would revisit that location with her again one day. It was all too tempting to see if he could return to that moment between them.

For now, he had to get through the last kiss tomorrow.

The only thing he could hope for was that Sakura wouldn't be too mad at him.

* * *

Just one more left! What is Kakashi planning? What is going on?! Stay tuned!

Oh and if you want to read about that first time they spent the night together, then hop on over and ready my "By the Fire Light" story ;) That's what I'm referring to!


	14. Yes Kiss

A **MASSIVE THANK YOU** goes out to **Alien_Writes**, who held my hand all the way through writing these 14 chapters. She helped me with all of them, and I'm so so so grateful to her! She's wonderful, and her stories are some of the BEST ones out there!

Big **THANK YOU** go out to all of the following people who reviewed multiple times: Mrssakurahatake, TipsyRaconteur, Snippzypie, tokilu, Popop1644, DreamyMuffin, michaelamimi, lossie, Rosangela, iscriptukus, Disco-bella, banana_oatmeal, Xcrisss7, Sevandriel89, Miowmiow, Moonlady9, Daliapv, littlepeanuts, nenebo, wingadings, Kuito, hypereuni, and Birkastan2018

I was able to continue writing this story because of your encouragement! **THANK YOU SO MUCH**! You have no idea how much your support means to me and how much I appreciate it! ❤️❤️❤️

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as Kakashi's arms that were wrapped around her, tightened and shifted. The one that had been on her waist, had come to rest just beside her's. Shifting her hand to rest over his, she knew he was awake when he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Morning," he whispered into the back of her head. "Wait, is it morning?"

Sakura smiled to herself, surprised that he was questioning the time. It made her curious, since he was usually so alert at daybreak.

"Yeah, it morning. Shouldn't it be?" she teased him.

He huffed and pushed his face into the back of her head and curled around her tighter. He was trying his best to hide from the bright sunlight. Sakura giggled at his actions.

"We have the next three days to ourselves, so we don't have to be up yet," she told him. "I'm all yours until Monday. So we can go back to sleep," she suggested as she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently, paying special attention to the scars that covered it. "Or you can teach me the next kiss, so we can get on with what comes after." She singled out his index finger and kissed the tip, and then slipped it into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, pretending it was something very different.

Kakashi groaned behind her and rolled them until she was splayed on top of him. "Temptress," he murmured as his lips found her ear. His hands rested on her hips, keeping her still on his chest.

"You're one to talk. You've been edging me for the past two weeks, and even now you're still dragging it out. Can't you teach me the last kiss now, so we can properly enjoy our long weekend together?" she asked as she shifted her hips on his, trying her best to drive him to temptation.

"Well, I wish I could teach you the last one, but I can't."

"Why not?" she asked as she pouted out loud. "And don't give me some sort of line like, the kiss got lost on the road to life, or some nonsense like that."

"You know that doesn't even make sense," he said as he gave her a half-lidded amused look.

"Of course it doesn't make sense, none of your excuses ever make any sense. So tell me why you can't teach me the last kiss?" she demanded as she shifted to kneel beside him on the bed.

He sat up and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. He was struggling to make eye contact with her. Maybe the time wasn't right, maybe he should do it later, maybe—

"Kakashi?" she asked softly, interrupting his thoughts. She saw a variety of emotions cross his face when he hesitated in answering her, she continued to probe. "What's going on?"

She reached out and cupped his bare face, tipping it up to hers. Gently pressing her lips to his, she whispered to him, "I love you, Kakashi. Tell me what's on your mind."

Her little bit of reassurance was all that he needed to finally get up. Carefully crawling across her until he slipped off the bed.

"Kakashi?" she asked again as he moved away from her.

"I can't teach you the last kiss, because it's one that you have to teach me," he told her.

"Oh? And just what type of kiss is this?" she asked as she watched him shift closer to her.

"It's a 'Yes Kiss'," he explained as he moved right to the edge of the bed. He watched her as she watched him. He got such a satisfied rush of emotions when he saw that she was still confused.

"What do you mean, a 'yes kiss'?" she questioned him as she gave him a perplexed look.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he reached under the bed, and groped blindly for the item for her. A wide smile graced his handsome face as he found it and clutched it in his hand.

He pulled his hand from underneath her bed and there, pinched between his thumb and forefinger was a small silver band.

"Sakura, I'm desperately in love with you, and I—" Kakashi was cut off when Sakura dove on him and tackled him to the ground.

She grabbed at his hand and stared at the ring that was dwarfed by his larger hand. Kakashi watched her nervously as her face morphed into a strange expression.

Not knowing what else to do, he tried to explain himself. "It was, uhh, my grandmother's ring. She umm... she was... you remind me a little of her." He didn't know why she was still just sitting on his chest, and holding his wrist, studying the shiny silver ring.

"If you don't like it, I can—" but she interrupted him once more.

"You foolish man, yes! Yes, yes yes yes! A million yeses!" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his clumsily. Her nose bumping into his as she mashed her mouth against his, uncaring about being ungraceful.

Kakashi felt his chest tightened as she said yes.

She had said yes!

It was the only thing that mattered to him today, was that one word, and the woman who said it.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and pressed his mouth against hers. Moving his other hand that wasn't holding the ring, he slid his trembling hand into her hair as he held her tightly against him.

She started laughing as they clung to each other. "You silly, lovable man—is that what the past two weeks was about?"

"Not exactly," he paused to catch his breath. "You know, I had a whole speech lined up to say to you," he pouted.

"You can recite the whole thing to me later. Right now, I want my fiancee to stop talking, slip that ring on my finger as I slip my clothes off," she purred to him as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Well, I will need you to stop moving your hand then," he told her with a big smile plastered across his face.

"Oh, I guess I can do that," she grinned down at him.

He slipped the ring on to her ring finger, quickly cupping her face he brought her down to him and kissed her soundly. Rolling them over he beamed down at her as he reached for her shorts and pulled them off of her and quickly freed himself from his own boxers.

"Fuck I've missed you, he murmured as he captured her lips once more.

Over an hour later, they were both panting as they laid on the floor of her bedroom.

"Fuck it, Kakashi, I have a rug burn on my ass," she complained as she poked his chest with a flailing hand.

Kakashi took the hand that was poking him and brought it up to his face and kissed her ring finger over her new adornment.

"You're welcome," he said smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she raised her hand above her head and admired the beautiful but modest ring on her finger.

Kakashi sighed happily and turned his head to watch her. "I guess it's a good thing everyone now knows we're dating, right?"

Sakura stopped moving while her eyes widened. "Shit, we will have to tell everyone that we're not engaged." Her mouth dropped in alarm as she quickly sat up. "Fuck! You will have to meet my parents. I still haven't told them that I'm dating you."

"How bad could it be?" he asked still caught up in the joyous idea of getting married to the woman he loved.

"I told them how you used to read porn in front of us when we were kids," she said as she laughed nervously.

He gave her a deadpan look. "Well, I'm the Hokage, so that's got to count for something, right?" he demanded hopefully.

"Have you met my father?" she muttered, worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," she said sweetly as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

He chuckled, "I'm a big boy now, I'm sure I can handle your father," he remarked as he sat up and knelt beside her. "By the way, did you like the lessons on kisses?" he asked as he leaned down and nuzzled her jaw.

"Some were more memorable than others. But yes, overall, I enjoyed them," she teased him. She shifted her lips over to his and kissed him sweetly.

"Good, because over the next three days, I've got a new set of lessons to teach you," he announced as he quickly rolled them so he hovered over her. "A lesson of all the different positions we've never tried before," he said as he smirked at her, capturing her lips once again.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you so much everyone who read, enjoyed and reviewed!

A final note on the reason behind I wrote this: I wasn't the best at writing kisses, and I felt I needed the practice, so I chose a whole bunch of different emotions and situations to help hone my skills as an author. I am not a fast writer, so I've been working on this solidly since late December. So, as much as I want to write you amazing readers the smut that you guys deserve, I need a break. And I need to focus on my main story, "A Matter of Trust" where there is going to be plenty of smut.

Thank you for joining me on this little adventure in kissing ^_~


End file.
